Seasons Of His Heart
by StarsInTheRain
Summary: This is a dreamlike record of how Sasuke changes through time. He never shows his feelings, but his heart is a diamond river through a snow-covered forest, and when he wants to cry, it rains, when he's indifferent, it snows, when he's happy, spring comes.


I know this is very random, and the characters are pretty OOC. This isn't so much a story as a dream. Only Sasuke and Itachi are in this.

I have a thing about imagining what the hearts of people would look like as actual places.

For example, Naruto's would be a bright and happy meadow with a rising sun (with him lying on his back looking at the sky), Sakura's a beautiful old-style Japanese town at dusk, with wind-chimes and a flute playing with cherry blossom trees here and there (with her sitting on a shrine's steps playing a flute), Itachi's a dark building in a deserted ghost city with a maze of shadowy rooms, some candlelit (with him hidden). . . . . . Anyway, you get the idea, random as it is.

I was reading the part in the Valley of the End where Sasuke has all those flashbacks about his family, and listening to the OST song Sadness and Sorrow.

That night I had a dream based on Sasuke's heart throughout his life, so this is from my point of view. It went from his childhood to when you first see him again in Shippuden, and the landscape round him changes according to his feelings. Then I just had to write it down!

I don't claim the characters. Please read and review!

Seasons Of His Heart

_Chime………._

A water teardrop softly tinkled into a river, preceding a few pieces of shattered ice. It descended, striking the water with a high, pure note.

The river's silver strands intertwined, forming a whole. The stream flowed round a bend, slowly carving its way deeper into the pearly snow, shaping the banks into white, frozen waves.

_Chime………._

Suddenly the water parted, the currents disturbed. An ebony stone bounced on the surface, and then sank, the water making light ripples that led to the white banks.

A few pearl and emerald colored snowdrops began to rise up shyly, sending tiny showers of liquid snow into the water.

Another sound struck the icy air, the laugh of a happy child. It rang round the river and into the dark fir trees behind. He ran down the banks, feet collapsing layers of ice and freeing more snowdrops from the snow. The chiming notes of the river began to resonate deeper, changing from flute-tone to cello-tone.

_Chime……….._

The boy passed the banks of the stream and came to the top of a waterfall. He walked curiously downwards, wading into the sapphire pool where the silver spray hit. The water seemed to beckon him, gently pattering on his body, and then he looked behind himself and gasped.

Another, older boy was slowly materializing beside him. The younger turned towards the older with surprise, happy hope on his face. The older boy smiled slightly and gestured for the other to come closer, his serious face glittering in anticipation.

Grinning, the other boy walked towards him, only to be pushed away. He stared in annoyance at the newcomer, silently searching answers.

A strange light suddenly came into their eyes, and the older became transparent silver, and reached out for the other, vanishing into the reflection of his black eyes.

The first boy didn't look happy anymore and desperately tried to catch at the air.

He finally threw himself down and burst into tears.

_Chime………..._

As his tears fell into the water, the pure notes that resonated through my dream became confused, faster and harsher. The river's waters began to churn and crash aimlessly against the pearly banks, washing away all flowers and beauty, turning them dull grey. The sky darkened to blood-red, leaving part of the morning sun striving to stay in the heavens, and as the boy cried harder, angry thunder boomed.

_Chime………..._

Now the boy himself began to change, straightening and growing taller, until he looked at least seventeen. He no longer looked miserable, but his pain had receded to his cold black eyes.

Stepping onto the river's roaring, crashing surface, he moved like one in a dream towards the waterfall's base. The water was now screaming rather than singing, and sending its currents in a whirlpool to draw him inside the waterfall.

He stopped walking, and smiled bitterly as he passed under the metallic spray.

When the boy was trapped behind the pounding water, the sky, river and waterfall began to calm. But only a mocking grey shadow of the past perfection was there, and I could barely hear the river's music anymore.

_Chime…………_

The boy's pale face was frozen in the water. All the after-images of my dream began to fade, but the tiny sliver of lighted sun alone remained. It seemed to be beaming out a message of hope to the boy, and it might have been an illusion, but I was sure I saw a smile dance across his lips.

_From the light you came, and to the light you shall return……….._


End file.
